Lukisan Cinta
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Dengan memandang wajah gadis dalam lukisan itu, membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan mampu mengusir semua rasa kesepiannya seketika/Kini senyum termanis Sakura benar-benar akan selalu menjadi miliknya seorang/Dedicated to A Lifetime of Memories II and for Sakura's birthday By theme : (Clock Things)/RnR Minna-san.


_**D**__**edicated to**__**A**__**Lifetime**__**of Memories**__**II**__**and**__**for**__**Sakura**__**'s birthday**_

_**By theme : (**__**Clock Things**__**)**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pemuda itu memandang sekali lagi kanvas yang berada di hadapannya. Kanvas yang berisi lukisan seorang gadis berambut pink, bergaun hijau dan berbandana merah mudanya sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil tersenyum damai.

Dengan memandang wajah gadis dalam lukisan itu, dapat membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan mampu mengusir semua rasa kesepiannya seketika. Dan tanpa sengaja pemuda itu menjatuhkan kuasnya di lantai, lalu dipungutnya dengan susah payah karena kondisinya yang sedang duduk dikursi roda.

Dan tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada panggilan. Setelah melihat nama si penelpon, pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Minggu nanti ada pameran yang diadakan di kampusku, apa lukisannya sudah siap? Kalau sudah cepat kau kirim, ya."

"Lukisannya sudah siap, nanti sore baru bisa aku kirim."

"Oke, kalau begitu!"

**.**

**.**

**...:::Lukisan Cinta:::...**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Mia Muyohri**

**.**

**SakuSaso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di antara sekian banyaknya lukisan yang dipamerkan di sini, gadis yang berparas cantik dengan rambut pinknya menatap sebuah lukisan yang ada dihadapannya dengan takjub. Entah mangapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan lukisan itu. Dia merasa dialah yang menjadi objek lukisan itu.

Gaun hijau, bandana pink, dan juga rambut pink itu. Itu semua seperti bayangan dirinya. Apa si pelukis ini mengenal dirinya? Apa dia mengenal si pelukis ini? Kenapa pelukis ini sangat mengetahui kalau dia menyukai gaun berwarna hijau dan juga bandana merah muda.

Tapi semua pikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Dia nggak mau kegeeran hanya karena kesamaan dirinya sama gambar dalam lukisan itu. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat penasaran dengan lukisan itu.

Sebelumnya sebulan yang lalu, saat ada pameran dia juga pernah menemukan sebuah lukisan, yang di dalamnya tergambar seorang gadis berambut pink yang menggendong seekor kucing cokelat di dekapannya. Saat pertama kali melihat lukisan itu, dia juga merasa seperti ini. dia merasa gadis yang berada di dalam lukisan itu adalah dirinya. Sebab dia sangat menyukai kucing yang berbulu cokelat.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak sudah tidak melihat lukisan itu lagi di sini. Mungkin panitia sudah memindahkan lukisan itu ke ruangan lain. Dan kali ini matanya beralih ke sudut kanan bawah lukisan, di sana tertoleh dua huruf. Seperti nama inisial. Mungkin itu inisial nama pelukisnya.

**.**

"'**SS'"**

**.**

"Hei, aku cariin juga dari tadi! Eh, serius amat sih liatin lukisannya?" sebuah tepukan keras membuat gadis berambut pink itu meringis kesakitan. Ternyata saat dia menoleh ke Si pelaku pemukulan itu, adalah sahabatnya Ino. Melihat dirinya yang kesakitan Ino hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ino, lihat deh lukisan ini," tunjuknya pada lukisan itu, "Mirip yah sama aku?"

Dengan seirus Ino mengamati lukisan itu sejenak lalu pandangannya beralih ke sahabatnya pinknya.

"Ehm ... mirip sih, tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran dan curiga, karena melihat gaya Ino yang seperti bersiap menggodanya.

"Kalau aku perhatiin sih, mirip! Kalau diperhatiin lebih teliti lagi, kamu terlihat cantikan dikit."

"Benarkah?"

Dengan menjulurkan lidahnya Ino kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hehehe ... iya, tapi gadis dalam lukisan ini cantiknya lebih banyak!"

"Innooo ... jangan ngeledek donk ..." dengan kesal dia berusaha mencubit pipi tembam sahabatnya itu. tapi tak berhasil, karena Ino berhasil menghindar.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka jadi kejar-kejaran di dalam ruang pameran, membuat sebagian pengunjung merasa terganggu dengan suara dan derapan langkah mereka. Karena terlalu keasikan berkejaran, panitia yang berada ditempat menasehati mereka untuk tak membuat keribut di ruangan pameran ini.

Sementara mereka berdua sedang diomeli panitia, tak jauh dari ruangan itu sepasang mata menatap lekat pada gadis berambut pink itu. Sekarang pemuda yang sedang menatap gadi pinky itu paham, kenapa sahabatnya sangat memuja gadis itu. Satu yang peuda itu tahu, gadis bersurai pink itu sangat cantik!

Setelah gadis pink dan sahabatnya keluar dari ruang pameran, pemuda tadi langsung menghubungi sahabatnya, yang berinisial SS. Atau bisa disebut juga orang yang sudah melukis gadis pinky itu.

"Hallo, Sasori ... aku sudah bertemu dengannya hari ini. Ternyata ucapanmu benar, Sakura ... dia gadis yang sangat cantik!"

**.**

**...:::Lukisan Cinta:::...**

**.**

"Sakura ... Sakura ... cepat bangun! Ada kiriman untukmu nih ..." ujar ibunya yang bersusah payah membawakan sebuah paket yang sangat besar ke kamar Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi dulu Mah ... aku masih ngantuk, lagi juga ini hari Minggu, kan?"

"Ishh ... ini anak yah, lihat dulu ini paketnya. Mamah udah cape-cape nih bawain ke kamar kamu," dengan kesal Ibunya pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan kencang.

"Iya, iya ... sabar kenapa sih, Mah!" dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sakura membuka ke dua matanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Ibunya yang sudah marah, dan di sisi kiri pintu tersandar sebuah paket besar berbungkus cokelat. Melihat paket itu tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Dengan tak sabar dibukanya paket itu secara asal. Setelah terbuka dan melihat isi paket itu, Sakura terkejut. Sangat terkejtu! Ternyata isi paket itu adalah ...

'Lukisan?!' pikirnya. 'Ini, kalau tidak salah lukisan yang kemarin ada dipameran, kan?'

Yap, itu adalah lukisan seorang gadis bergaun hijau, berbandana pink. Yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Ini adalah lukisan yang kemarin dilihatnyadi pameran.

"Mah, siapa yang mengirimkan, ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mama nggak tahu, habis tak ada nama pengirimnya."

Sakura memeriksa bungkusan paket itu. Benar, paket ini tak ada nama pengirimnya. Tadi Ibunya menjelaskan bahwa paket ini dikirim lewat kurir. Dengan takjub Sakura memandang lukisan itu dengan rasa tak percaya.

'Siapa ya, yang mengirimkan lukisan sebagus ini padaku, apa mungkin Si pelukisanya?' pikir Sakura senang.

Lalu keesokan harinya, Sakura memberanikan diri menanyakan ke panitia penyelenggaranya langsung, tentang lukisan yang dikirimkan kedirinya kemarin. Sakura ingin bertanya tentang siapa nama pelukis itu, dimana pelukis itu tinggal dan juga bertanya siapa yang membeli lukisan itu. Pokoknya Sakura hari itu bertanya banyak tentang Si pelukis ataupun si pengirim itu pada panitia.

Tapi pihak panitia tampaknya tak dapat memberikan penjelasan yang dapat diterima Sakura. Tadi pihak panitia malah meminta Sakura untuk meninggalkan nomor ponselnya. Katanya nanti jika Si pelukis menghubungi panitia lagi, dia akan langsung memberitahukan bahwa Sakura mencarinya dan ingin bertemu secara langsung pada pelukis itu.

Saran dari pihak paniti sejenak membuat Sakura ragu. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya malah terdorong untuk memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi nomor ponselnya pada panitia.

**.**

**...:::Lukisan Cinta:::...**

**.**

Selang seminggu berlalu, setelah Sakura menyerahkan nama dan nomor ponselnya. Seseorang menghubunginya dan dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Si pelukis itu. Pemuda itu memberitahukan namanya, bahwa namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dan sejak saat itu Sakura maupun Gaara sering ber-sms-an, berteleponan dan mengobrol sampai mereka mulai akrab.

Dan dari situ jugalah Sakura mengetahui bahwa nama inisial dari lukisan itu, adalah nama dirinya dan nama keluarga dia. _**'Sakura dan Sabaku'**_ begitu yang pemuda itu katakan.

.

.

Pada suatu siang di kantin kampus tampak seorang gadis cantik sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda berkepala merah. Dua orang itu adalah, Gaara dan Sakura. Tampak dari cara mereka mengobrol dengan sangat akrab seperti itu, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam lingkup kantin berpikir bahwa Sakura dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka bersama.

Sedang Sakura sendiri tidak memperhatikan ataupun memperdulikan tanggapan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka bisa makan siang bersama di sini, karena ternyata Gaara juga adalah seorang mahasiswa juga di kampus ini, hanya saja Gaara beda Fakultas dengannya.

"Gaara, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura setelah menghabiskan bakso yang dipesannya.

Hari ini Sakura tampak manis dan cantik, dengan gaun merah marun yang sedikit berenda di bagian dadanya, rambut sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin membuatnya bertambah manis. Pikir Gaara.

Gaara yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, tampak gelisah karena disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu di hadapannya. Dadanya serasa berdesir hebat, tapi seharusnya dia tak boleh memiliki perasaan ini, perasaan yang dia rasakan ini salah. Dan dengan bersusah payah dia menahan rasa gejolak hebat itu, perasaan yang seharusnya tak dia miliki untuk Sakura. Karena seseorang!

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura dengan mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lukisan yang waktu itu dipamerkan, kenapa kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai lukisan itu, makanya aku memberikannya padamu," dengan pandangan yang menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat menyukai lukisan itu. Gaara, terima kasih, ya!" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis, membuat wajah Gaara bersemu karenanya.

'Tidak, Gaara... senyuman itu bukan untukmu. Senyum itu hanya milik Sasori seorang,' ucap Gaara dalam hatinya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang tidak benar.

'Kau tak berhak merebut itu dari sahabatmu, kau jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Gaara!' lanjut Gaara dalam hatinya.

**.**

**...:::Lukisan Cinta:::...**

**.**

Pada malam harinya di dalam kamar Sakura, ada dua orang gadis yang sedang bersantai-santai di atas kasur. Gadis yang pertama adalah si pemilik kamar yaitu Sakura, dan sahabatnya si berambut pirang Ino.

"Ino, aku harus bagaimana, nih?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang sahabatnya.

"Memang kamu yakin kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya... dari tatapannya itu, loh! Tapi..." ucap Sakura ragu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Setiap aku mulai membicarakan soal perasaan padanya. Dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain."

"Mungkin dia merasa belum yakin sama perasaannya ke kamu."

"Ya, mungkin juga sih..." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Raut wajah Gaara membayang lekat dalam ingatannya.

Karena merasa bosan Ino bangun dari tempat tidur. Karena bosan dia iseng membuka lemari tempat koleksi novel Sakura. Malam-malam begini asiknya memang membaca novel, biar sedikit membunuh rasa bosannya.

Ino membaca setiap judul novel, lalu dia menemukan novel yang memang sejak jaman SMA dulu dia incar, karena buku itu limited edition.

"Saku, kamu punya koleksi Novel Twilght lengkap kok nggak bilang-bilang sih. Aku pinjam yang ini yah?"

"Novel Twilight?" perlahan Sakura ikutan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya novel yang ada di dalam genggaman Ino. Melihat novel itu tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah dia kenal. Di dalam novel itu tertulis, 'For you, Saku. From SS'.

Sasori?! Ya Akasuna Sasori, teman SMA Sakura. Dulu mereka itu teman yang akrab dan sangat dekat, kebetulan juga mereka tinggal di komplek perumahan yang sama. Sebelum keduanya menamatkan sekolah dan orang tua mereka pindah ke kota yang berlainan. Teman-teman mereka dulu sering meledek kalau mereka berpacaran. Tapi Sakura dan Sasori lebih memaknai kedekatan mereka sebagai persahabatan.

Saat sore hari, setelah sepulang sekolah mereka sering sekali bermain di taman komplek yang ada pohon bunga sakuranya. Kadang mereka bermain sepeda dan mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, kadang juga saat Sasori sedang menggambar sebuah seketsa di bawah pohon maka Sakura akan menemaninya, menunggu sampai Sasori menyelesaikan seketsa gambarnya.

Kebersamaan mereka saat itu sangat indah, sampai ketika mereka harus berpisah. Sasori hari itu, saat dia sudah harus pindah. Dia menitipkan satu set lengkap novel Twiliht ke Ibunya, karena tak bisa berpamitan padanya secara langsung. Waktu itu Sakura sedang ikut kegiatan sekolah. Dan sejak saat itu Sakura sangat kehilangan Sasori, sahabat terbaiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu ruangan, seorang pemuda tampak dengan penuh emosional menyapukan kuasnya di atas kanvas. Hatinya diamuk amarah dan rasa kecewa. Sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk seorang pemuda lain tampak berdiri terdiam diambang pintu.

Gaara menatap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Dia tahu dia telah menorehkan luka yang dalam pada hati sahabatnya itu-Sasori. Sementara Sasori juga sedang berusaha meredam rasa amarahnya lewat lukisan, entahlah... memang baru beberapa torehan kuas naum tampaknya tak dapat membuatnya lari dari kekecewaan ini.

Dengan gusar dihempaskannya meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya ke dinding dengan sangat kasar. Membuat beberapa tube cat minyak berhamburan, kuas berserakan. Gaara yang kaget dengan perbuatan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa diam, ini lah resiko yang memang harus ditanggungnya. Akhirnya kemarahan Sasori meledak!

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Gaara menceritakan soal Sakura dan juga perasaanya pada gadis itu. Dan dia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menyembunyikannya perasaanya ini pada Sasori maupun Sakura.

"Sasori, maafkan aku. Aku... aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku memegang amanatmu," ucap Gaara memecahkan keheningan. "Sasori, aku janji padamu, ya! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura soal lukisan itu dan semuanya. Setelah itu aku akan selesaikan sandiwara ini dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian. Sakura berhak untuk mengetahui ini semua Sasori!"

Sasori masih tampak diam setelah Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia seperti sedang menahan rasa tangisnya.

"Gaara... apakah Sakura juga mencintaimu?" tanya Sasori datar.

"Entahlah, aku tak mau menyalah artikan tatapan matanya itu, sungguh aku tak berhak," setelah mengatakan itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendiri di ruang lukisnya. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya itu semakin terluka karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**...:::Lukisan Cinta:::...**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengenggam tangan Gaara, baru saja Gara pamit padanya. Gaara mengatakan kalau dia ingin melanjutka kuliahnya ke luar negeri.

"Gaara, kenapa harus pergi? Lalu nanti kita..."

"Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud," ujar Gaara dengan menahan gejolak rasa bersalahnya.

"Maksudmu, apa?"

"Saku, aku bukan pelukis yang kau cari," Gaara mencoba menyusun kalimat untuk mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sakura, walau dia tahu Sakura akan kecewa. "Pelukis itu Sasori."

"Maksud kamu apa, sih? Aku semakin nggak ngerti deh ..." mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia bingung, apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura, yang melukis lukisan itu adalah Sasori. Kau ingat Akasuna Sasori sahabatmu saat SMA dulu, dialah yang sudah melukis itu. Dan sama sepertimu, dia juga sahabatku. Dulu awalnya aku hanya bertugas untuk menyampaikan lukisan itu padamu. Saku, tahu kah kau, Sasori sangat mencintaimu. Kaulah gadis yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Kau pasti tahu arti dari singkatan SS itu, itu adalah singkatan dari nama kalian berdua, _**'Sasori dan Sakura'**_"

Sakura hanya diam, masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Gaara. Kalau dia berpikir lagi, maka pemuda yang selama ini dia percayai sebegai pelukis itu adalah salah. Dia merasa sangat terpukul karena sudah dibohongi selama ini.

Sejenak di pelupuk matanya terbayang wajah Sasori yang dia kenal dulu. Apakah benar Sasori mencintainya? Kepalanya terasa pusing, pusing sekali! Tanpa pamit Sakura berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dalam rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

Di suatu sanggar lukis yang tampak lenggang. Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan perlahan sambil memperhatikan setiap lukisan yang menempel di dinding-dinding ruangan ini. Setiap lukisan yang dilihatnya membuat hati gadis cantik itu haru.

Di sana ada lukisan kucing peliharaanya dulu yang berbulu cokelat. Ada juga lukisan yang bergambar seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, disamping gadis itu duduk ada tas pink kesayangannya. Sakura ingat dulu Sasori suka menyembunyikan tas pink kesayangannya itu jika dia sedang jahil.

'Ah, Sasori... sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu? Ya, sudah tiga tahun. Seperti apa rupamu sekarang Sasori?' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyentuh gambar tas pink yang berada dalam lukisan itu.

Sakura seperti berkelana di alam kenangannya hingga tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata tajam yang memandangnya sedari tadi.

"Sakura ... apa kabar?" Sakura tersentak ketika suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapanya dengan sangat lembut. Lalu Sakura membalikkan badan. Di sana seorang pemuda yang duduk dikursi roda mentapnya dengan sangat lekat, Sakura segera mengenalinya, dia Sasori.

Segera Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Tangisnya pecah, Sasori juga membalas memeluknya denan sangat erat, walau posisi mereka berpelukan tak nyaman, karena Sakura harus membungkuk untuk memeluk Sasori.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, untuk menghilangkan rasa kerinduan masing-masing. Lalu Sakura memandang Sasori secara intens, dia ingin mengingat kembali bentuk wajah dan tubuh Sasori, tapi tatapan matanya terhenti saat menatap ke dua kaki Sasori.

"Kaki diamputasi, Sakura. Setahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, kedua kakiku terjepit badan mobil, jadi harus diamputasi hingga ke pangkal lutut. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, apakah kau masih mau bersahabat denganku, Saku?"

Sakura berurai air mata, dibelainya tangan Sasori lembut. "Sasori, kenapa kau tidak ceritakan tetntang keadaanmu ini padaku?"

"Aku malu, Saku ..." Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia merasa tak pantas berdekatan dengan Sakura, meski sekedar sahabat. Padahal dia mempunyai perasaan khusus untuk Sakura, jauh sebelum semua kecelakaan itu terjadi, sebelum mereka berpisahpun perasaan itu sudah ada.

Dan kini pun Sakura baru menyadari betapa pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat mencintai dirinya. Ya, rasa sayang Sasori padanya lebih dari sahabat dan dirinya sendiri baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah lukisan-lukisan itu sengaja kau buat untukku? Tahukah kau kalau aku sangat menyukai lukisan-lukisanmu." Mata Sakura berbinar menatap Sasori. Dan Sasori membalas tatapan itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Saku, kau masih mau menerimaku. Walau keadaan tubuhku yang seperti ini." dan Sakura pun kembali memeluk Sasori erat sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Kini senyum termanis Sakura benar-benar akan selalu menjadi milik Sasori seorang. Ya, Sasori seorang, tak ada siapa pun!

**.**

**.**

**...::END ^::...**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
